Still Breathing:Prolouge
by Lyndsei
Summary: The start of a long story. Poetic form of the last part of the movie.Right before i take over.Not the best but just a introuduction.
1. Prolouge

  
  
  
Still Breathing  
  
  
  
Whispers surrounded her.  
Rose looked up.  
The wistle blows.  
Still holding her hands true to the end.  
Jack.   
Deep down she knows he is dead.   
She does not want to belive what becomes obvious.   
For an instant she considers letting herself die with him.  
Her promise and the bitter cold make her forget that thought.  
A boat comes.  
Sleep comes easily.   
She wakes up from what she thinks is only a nightmare.   
But the nightmare has just begun and she is still breathing. 


	2. The Rescue Ship

  
  
The Rescue Ship  
  
Rosehad just awaken and all around her was her nightmare that  
hadbeen true. How on earth had the Titanic sunk? But more important  
Howhad she survived had her only true love not? How could god allow  
such a thing?  
But Rose had an odd peace. While many people cried around her and the  
passengers on the Carpathia did there best to comfort them Rose was solid   
and fine. Jack would never truly leave her. But she would truly leave all that she  
could.   
But Roses nightmare had not ended at all. The next face she saw was that of a person  
she had never wanted to see again. Cal.   
"Darling,so glad to see you are all right.We have a cabin on a higher deck,  
cut a deal with a gentleman from Boston. Your mother will be so glad to see that  
you are fine, we've been so worried for you."  
"I'm not going with you Cal" said Rose trying to pull away from his grip on her arm.  
"Rose, don't make a scene," he said as he put his hankerchief to her mouth. But what was  
that scent on the fine hankerchief? It was sweet. Roses sleep had not been as good  
as she would have liked and Rose felt that she could just fall asleep right there. And she did.  
"This stuff works fast,sorry darling but you must sleep now he said to the sleeping Rose.  
Cal motioned for a few men who had been moving passengers into rooms all day to carry  
rose to there room. "My Fiancee seems to be quite unnerved by the sinking" he said. The  
men nodded they were quite used to hearing these little words from those who had not  
been truly shocked by it. They carried her on a soft pallet into the room. Ruth rose from her chair  
when the door opened and cal motioned to the pallet. Ruth gasped, Rose looked quite dreadful  
but she knew that when Rose woke up Cal would not be happy. The men sat her down and went out the door  
quietly and quickly.  
"Mr. Hockley,"  
"Ruth i don't need to hear your chatter right now i am going to go talk to some of our men  
who survived. If Rose wakes up summon me immidietly. Do not let her get out of the room. Do you understand?"  
Rose nodded yes her hand shaking as she reached for her tea. When Cal left the room she walked over  
to the bed which Rose was laying on and gently stroked her hair. Her Rose would come to her senses  
when she awoke. All would be well. Ruth wanted nothing more then for the ship to never have sank or  
rose to never have gotten an intrest in those propellers. If only she hadn't met  
him then she wouldn't have to worry about what was going on now.Ruth was quite allright  
now that she knew that Rose had survived.  
It was many hours before Rose stirred and Ruth obiddiently sent a message to Cal.  
Cal was in the room before Rose awoke.  
"Jack,Jack" Rose wispered, and Cal slapped her hard. Rose awoke at that wide eyed.  
"Cal" she said sleepily, recognizing him with a shock. In one mindblowing instant  
all she had been through came back at her and she gasped.  
"Your behavior will be obidient from now on Rose. We will forget the past week and you will  
have the right attitude. Is that understood?"  
Rose thought about putting up a fight but she was to weak. She nodded her head tears running down her cheeks.  
People had been calling the ship the Rescue Ship? It may have rescued her from the icy waters but  
Rose thought that the pain of living without true love would be somthing she could never be  
rescued from. Death would have been better.   
That Fire I love about you Rose, it'll burn out" every word he said seemed precious and Cal wanted  
her to forget him? But Rose was not strong enough to resist. She thought of Jack,hoping that she would wake up from a nightmare  
and he would be there beside her. His pericing eyes looking into her soul. But Jack still seemed  
to be with her "I love you rose" her heart wispered. Rose wondered if she would be tortured by being reminded every second of him.  
She wished she had died with him. Then they could and would be forever together.  
But Rose was still breathing. 


End file.
